


Under the mask

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob makes a SHOCKING discovery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Longb'ox](http://fuckyeahlongbox.tumblr.com) for the prompt: Jason Todd + Deadpool + Bob, Agent of HYDRA

"This guy has totally stolen your - your thing!" Bob declared. "He always comes back from the dead! He's an anti-hero! He- he talks a lot!"

Deadpool stared at the picture of a man with a red bucket on his head that Bob had produced. "Does his fanbase lovingly refer to him as a sociopath?" Deadpool asked.

"What?"

"What's under the bucket?" Bob handed him another picture. "A mask? He wears a mask under his mask?"

"Ye- are you wiping away a tear?"

Deadpool sniffed. "This is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," he choked out.


End file.
